Fast and Furious 8: Beyond Fast, Beyond Furious
by Gwen Khan
Summary: Brian, Dom and the gang thought they were done. But you can never really run away from a life that'll never truly let you get away. Sooner or later, the past catches up to you. Sooner or later, the road will claim what it is owed. Time is running out, and everything is at stake as the gang races and steals their way through a web of lies and backstabbers. Buckle up.
1. You Can (Not) Rest Peacefully

Faster and Furiouser-er 8: Beyond Fast, Beyond Furious

In the hills of coastal Spain, in a villa not far from the shores of pleasant waves and pitter-patter of tourists, sat a man in a yard. Blonde short-cropped hair, blue shirt, medium build. Just by looking at his face you would know he was hard as nails, but soft as well. In his hands, a Corona. Beside him, sat another man.

This man was the definition of man. He was bald, tattooed, muscled and always scowling. But, if you got close enough to him, you'd find that he is the most loyal friend you could ever wish for.

"Man Brian... I sure am glad we stopped racing and stealing things and breaking the law." Dom said, taking a sip of his Corona.

"Yes, Dom, it sure is great to have settled down and pursue the family life." Brain said, taking a sideglance of a photo of him and Mia, along with their child.

"We are never racing, or stealing anything, or something crazy like that ever again." Dom said, standing up and shaking off some sand from an earlier swim.

"That would be fantastic." Brain said, shaking Dom's hand and leading him back into the villa.

But everything changed the next week...

Brian, clad in a pink "Kiss my Posi-Trac" apron, was cooking for his family when he heard a loud, throaty V8 roar up close to his villa. Seconds later, his front door was busted in.

"BRIAN!" It was Dom.

"WE NEED TO DO. ONE. LAST. JOB."

"Ok." Said Brian, dropping the glass plate of cookies and shedding off the apron.

Dom and Brian walked out of the villa, with Brain putting on his sunglasses as he walked to his lightning blue 1970 Nissan Skyline, while Dom walked to his signature 1970 Dodge Charger.

"Let's do this." Dom said, looking over to Brian as he revved his engine.

"Let's go kick some ass." Brian replied, gunning the engine as he and Dom ran down the road, with Mia looking forlornly out of the second story window.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW... GET YOUR NOS READY!

"Brian! Get Letty!"

"Goddamnit Dom, we don't have time to play hero! It's over!"

"Why don't you love me anymore?!"

"HAHAHA! Guess who's back in the house, bitches! Hide yo' panties and get your asses ready, cause we're comin' in HAARRDDD!"

"Brian! Tej! Get down! NOOOOSSSSSS!"

Better buckle up, and grab onto your e-brakes, cause we're going redline in the next chapter! 


	2. You Can (Not) Slow Down

Fast and Furious 8: Beyond Fast, Beyond Furious

"So, Dom..." Brian started, shifting into 6th gear.  
"Yes, Brian?"

"What is this job you talked about?"  
"It's important. Really important. Important enough to drag Roman from his beachhouse in the Bahamas." Brian laughed at that.

"Wow, that has to be some serious shit to get him away from those girls he surely hangs around." Dom, however, remained serious.  
"Brian, I'm sad to say this isn't the time to joke around."  
"What are you saying?" Brian started to get a bad feeling. Something big was going down.  
"It's your sister. We found her."  
Brian's knuckles were white.

As Brian and Dom sped towards downtown London, someone in a building watched them weave their way through traffic. "This is going exactly to plan." he said while eating flounder soup.

As Dom and Brian arrived at the hideout, Roman greeted them. "Salutations my fine fellows, and unto you the greatest of greetings!" Roman exclaimed while digging into a burrito.

"Roman, cut the shit man, we all know you read that off a pamphlet somewhere." Brain said, punching Roman in the arm slightly as he walked by.

"Damn, brotha, no need to be so cold! Ruining my game here man." Roman said as Tesh shot lasers out of his muffler.

"Roman, we all know you ain't GOT no GAME!" Tesh said as everyone sat down at the table.

Everyone got silent at that, and then started laughing their respective asses off, sans Roman.

Everyone quieted down as a loud explosion happened outside, and then...

"Help!" shouted Letty as someone broke in through a window, grabbed her, and rappled back out, suspended from a helicopter.

Everyone was about to give chase when...

"NOS!" shouted Dom as everyone dived as a car exploded from gunfire.

Everyone scrambled up, looked at eachother, nodded, and ran to their cars.

"Shit. It's time to go fast." Dom said.

"And it's about to get furious." Brain replied as he opened his car door. Everyone stopped, midway into getting into their cars to stare at him, silently.

"What?"

Letty heard voices. AS she opened her eyes, she saw a shocking sight. It was Vince.

AN: Here it is, chapter 2! Things are HEATING UP.


End file.
